civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Mongolian (Civ6)
Trade Route immediately creates a Trading Post in the destination city, instead of when the Trade Route is finished. Gains an extra level of Diplomatic Visibility with civilizations they have a Trading Post with. Mongolian units receive +6 Combat Strength for each level of Diplomatic Visibility they have over their opponents, instead of the usual +3. |unit = Keshig |building = Ordu |leader = Genghis Khan |leader-bonus-name = Mongol Horde |leader-bonus-description = All cavalry class units gain +3 Combat Strength and have a chance to capture defeated cavalry class enemy units. |leader-agenda-name = Horse Lord |leader-agenda-description = Builds a strong cavalry force, and likes civilizations that don't compete in cavalry. Dislikes those who rival him in cavalry strength. |empire_name = Mongolian Empire |adjectives = Mongolian |location = Central Asia |size = 9.27 million square miles (24 million km²) |population = Approximately 100 million |irl-capital = Khanbaliq, Karakorum, Avarga }} The Mongolian people (or Mongols) represent a civilization in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. Their colors are crimson and bright red, and are led by Genghis Khan. The Mongols' civilization ability is Örtöö, which causes their Trade Routes to instantly create Trading Posts in the destination city, as well as an extra level of Diplomatic Visibility for having a Trading Post in another civilization's city and an additional +3 Combat Strength for each level of Diplomatic Visibility they have on an opponent. Their unique unit is the Keshig, and their unique building is the Ordu (which replaces the Stable). Strategy The Mongolian civ is very focused on combat bonuses, particularly for Light and Heavy Cavalry units. At the beginning of the game, it is important to focus your scientific and cultural research towards Military bonuses and Cavalry units. Of particular importance is Animal Husbandry ---> Archery ---> Horseback Riding (to gain access to Horsemen and the Ordu) and Mining --> Bronze Working (to build Encampments). Foreign Trade is also important to research early. Örtöö essentially makes your Trader units into a fifth column within the cities of your future victims--er, "neighbours," so it is important to get your Trade Routes up before you begin going to war. Mongolia is fairly simple and one-dimensional. Focus completely on Domination. There is little need for districts other than an Encampment early in the game. Focus on building 1-2 Encampments, setting up Trade Routes to your first targets, and start building Ordu and Horsemen as soon as possible. You will get plenty of the other stuff from your conquests later! Oligarchy is the goal of your early policy research. Once you have finished researching Political Philosophy, your Ordu should be finishing up. Slot in your Maneuver card and start pumping out Horsemen like there's no tomorrow! The +4 Combat Strength bonus from Oligarchic Legacy sadly doesn't apply to Cavalry units, though. Feudalism is likely to be your next civic tree target after researching Oligarchy (for the Stirrups Eureka), although Divine Right is also important (the Military Policy slots from Monarchy will come in handy). It should go without saying that you should get your Government Plaza up as soon as possible and build the Warlord's Throne. You won't be settling many cities after Turn 70 or so, and you certainly don't need the -2 Loyalty modifier from the Audience Chamber! Horsemen will be the backbone of your Military. The Horseman unit is very powerful on its own, and the bonuses that Genghis Khan gets to cavalry units make them nearly unstoppable. Later, once you research Stirrups, you will gain access to your unique unit, the Keshig. Keshig in Civilization VI are not nearly as impressive as [[Keshik (Civ5)|their counterparts in Civilization V]], but they are still strong and are very helpful for transporting your non-combat units (like Great Generals and Battering Rams) across the map. Otherwise it would be difficult for these units to keep up with your horde of Horsemen. If you have not conquered the entire world before the Renaissance Era, then accessing Printing for its Diplomatic visibility boost followed by Military Science becomes a priority, so that you can promote your Horsemen to Cavalry. In the meantime, spying on your next targets to further elevate your combat advantage from Diplomatic visibility is a good idea. You should then be able to finish off your last few rivals with a Cavalry timing push. The Ordu is also very important for Mongolia's dreams of conquest. It is a unique building that replaces the Stable, and grants a +1 Movement bonus to all cavalry units trained in the city. By stacking this movement bonus with other bonuses you get from Great Generals and Pursuit, your cavalry units become incredibly nimble and deadly. When choosing your next target for conquest, make sure that you have opened up a Trade Route with them before going to war. By doing so, you will immediately create a Trading Post, which will give you one level of Diplomatic Visibility - even during the war. This will generally activate Örtöö and grant your units a Combat Strength bonus versus your target civ. For every level of Diplomatic Visibility difference (their Access Level on you vs. your Access Level on them), Mongolia gets a +6 Combat Strength bonus instead of +3 like other civilizations. This can scale up to the maximum of +24 Combat Strength bonus for you (if their Access level on you is None and yours on them is Top Secret), which pretty much guarantees an one shot kill between units with similar base strength. Thus, trying to maximize this difference is important. Sending delegates, establishing embassies, sending trade routes to other civilizations while refusing foreign delegates and embassies in the early and mid game helps quite a lot. Why would you need a small sum of gold from them when you can just take their cities instead? World Domination has become slightly more difficult with the Rise and Fall expansion. The further away from your homeland you get, the more you will feel the pressure from the Loyalty mechanic. Try to achieve a Golden Age during the Classical Era, when you will do a large amount of conquering. Getting a Golden Age in the Medieval Era should be relatively easy - remember that completely wiping out a rival civ is worth a +5 era score. Once you've conquered a city, make sure to start a Monument for that +1 Loyalty bonus. Finally, remember to use policy cards that provide additional Loyalty to prevent your recent conquests from revolting. Although generally one of the weaker Governors, Victor can be particularly helpful for Mongolia in the loyalty department. Victor provides few relevant bonuses other than Loyalty and he only takes 3 turns (rather than the usual 5) to establish himself in a recently conquered city. Beyond Encampments, Commercial Hubs and Entertainment Complexes are important districts for Mongolia. Commercial Hubs will give you more Trade Routes, thus making Örtöö easier to activate and will help with paying for your massive horde. Entertainment Complexes will help provide your sprawling empire with Amenities and assist with Loyalty. As far as wonders go, the Colosseum is the most important. The rest you can pretty much ignore, although the era score from a wonder can be very helpful in achieving your next Golden Age, and thus, maintaining loyalty throughout your empire. Mongolia is almost completely focused on a Domination Victory. If for some reason, a Domination Victory will be difficult to achieve (perhaps playing on a Continents map), Mongolia can leverage their early conquests into a Cultural or Science Victory, as they should have a massive amount of territory and cities by the end of the Medieval Era. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Arslan * Batu * Erketu * Jajiradai * Khadan * Mongge * Nachin * Sukehbaatar * Tatatunga * Udati Females: * Atlani * Barghujin * Chakha * Chambui * Ebegei * Jaliqai * Maral * Ogul * Sokhatai * Yesuntei Modern males: * Arban * Batbayar * Chuluunbold * Erden * Jochi * Monkhbat * Nergui * Od * Sukh * Tomorbaatar Modern females: * Altansarnai * Chimeg * Erdenechimeg * Khulan * Gerel * Narangerel * Odtstseg * Oyunchimeg * Sarnai * Tsetseg Trivia * The Mongolian civilization's symbol is the flame from atop the Soyombo, a symbol that appears on the Mongolian flag. * The Mongolian civilization ability is named after the Mongols' messaging route. Gallery File:Keshig in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Keshig, the Mongols' unique unit File:Ordu in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Ordu, the Mongols' unique building File:Mongolian capital.JPG|Mongolian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://www.civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-genghis-khan-leads-mongolia Category:Mongol